Fist over Fire
by Milds
Summary: Frank just an amateur boxer going to the big leagues but soon meets a mysterious looking man and starts having these weird feelings little does he know things are about to change as his journey continues for his quest for the gold


Hey guys just wanted to make a story thats been in my head for a long time and also wanted to share my idea with you people imagine it as an anime it makes things a lot cooler and also whoever can guess wherever I got the names for this story will get a cookie if you watch anime and are awsome you will get alright enjoy

Chapter 1. Frank Miller

My name is Frank Miller, I am a amutaur boxer and I am about to go to the minor leagues. After a tiring day at my gym I was finally prepared to fight Joe I told myself. Whlie I was walking down a nearby alley I heard a voice coming from the alley.

" Hey give it back"! said the man with suit that was torn

"We told you that if you didn't give us your wallet you would't get hurt" said the rather large thug like man.

"Yeah just give us your money we won't kill you" said the big brawny man

I always hated people that picked on others just for their own personal gain.

I deciced I wansn't just going to watch and let this guy get mugged

"Hey leave him alone or else you have to answer to me" I told them with a strong voice.

"Oh yeah whats a puny little guy like you going to do about it" said the large thug

"Yeah what are you going to do about it" said the brawny one.

They started to rush at me I quickly ducked under the brawny one and gave him my rightoues uppercut and knocked straight onto the floor the other came at me head on the ducked his right punch and gave him my right hook and down he went. They got back on their feet with stunned looks on their faces.

"We won't forget this" the brawny one said before they ran off.

I grabbed the guys suitcase and brought it over to him with his wallet that dropped when I punched that guy.

"Here you go sir" I said.

"Uh.. thanks.. sorry I don't mean to be rude but I'm not use to be rescued" he said.

"Its alright I understand but you should really be careful around here though its not really safe around here" I told him

Noticing the state if his clothes pulled out my very own wallet and took out a hundred dollar bill and gave it to him.

"Here its to cover the bill on the cleaners on that suit if yours."

"N-No its okay I can cover it myself but thanks anyway" he said

"No no I insist" I said while grabbing his hand and putting the money in his palm then closing it. Now that I looked at him he looked kind of like a girl and his hand was rather soft his hair was silver and long but only up to his chin and he had red wine eyes. As I continued to stare at him, his cheeks started to turn pink which I found rather weired.

"What are you staring at me for" he said with his voice a little high

" oh sorry listen the streets around here isn't safe here let me help you get home" I said.

"Oh thanks it just across this alley" he said.

As we were walking down the alley I deciced to strike up conversation.

"By the way my names Frank whats yours" I asked.

"My name uh.. its Homura nice to meet you Frank"

"Homura huh, are you Japanese"? I asked trying not to sound rude.

"What brings you to this part of New York" I also asked

"Yes I am Japanese and I'm here on a buisness trip" he said.

As we approached a large looking building he turned around and looked at me his face all lit up like a chrismas tree.

"Thanks for helping me get home I really appritate it" he said as his cheecks turned pink.

" No problem oh here you can have this too its a ticket to my upcoming fight with Joe it going to be my first fight and I don't have that many friends I can give it too". I said trying not be too pathetic.

"Thanks I'll try to make it if I can well see you later and thanks again" he said as he ran into the building.

I started to jog towards my apartment and started to think about Homura on the way back he was a rather good man but something seems different about him he looked a lot like a girl hmm something weired here and I'm going to find out.

The next day I got ready for my fight with Joe as I head toward the ring I looked up at the auidence and I see Homura in the front row sipping a drink from the stand.

He nodded at me and I nodded at him back. I entered the ring and saw my opponet on the other side he prepared he was from France. He wasnt very strong so I think I can handle him.

The bell rang and the fight began I threw my left jab and it connected next my right it also connected. I kept repeating the process and all my hits kept connecting. Joe went down without much of a fight. The ref started his count

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8" the ref counted".

Joe got back up only to say "Viva France" then he rushed at me with his fist cocked and ready. Before he can punch me I hit him in the stomach .

"Aghhh" he let out before he went down.

The ref started the count again "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10! thats its over KO!

I raised my hand in the air and heared the crowd cheering me.

Later that day Homura asked me to accompany home again.

Once we reached his aparment he turned around and said

"Hey.. um.. can go to your other fights you looked really c-cool so can I? He said very shyly

"Sure of course I'll give you the ticket as soon as I get one" I said.

"Really thanks well I'll see you later". He said while entering his building.

While joging to my apartment I again thought about Homura something keeps bothering me I wonder what hmm guess I have find out.

Well guys what do you think? Please review I need some guidence on this and any suggestions about the story would be nice thanks for reading if it goes well Ill update weekly.


End file.
